Sonrisa
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: La lluvia trae amargos recuerdos a Silver. Pero una luz tan dorada como los ojos de Gold seran la solucion. GoldxSilver


Sonrisa

Un joven de cabellos rojos se encontraba mirando la lluvia caer a través del cristal de la ventana. Observaba con detenimiento cada gota chocar contra el cristal produciendo un leve sonido que se anclaba en su mente.

Sentía como si las pequeñas gotas quisiesen estrellarse contra su cara pero fuesen detenidas por el cristal. No le gustaban los días lluviosos. El frio, el agua, le recordaban el tiempo atrás vivido bajo el mando de Mascara de Hielo. Su cuerpo aun recordaba los castigos sufridos, el adiestramiento.

Cada golpe dolía aun en sus carnes. Cada lágrima que había rodado por sus mejillas parecía volver a hacerlo evitando ser olvidada. Silver alzo la mirada hacia el oscuro cielo cubierto de nubes negras. La lluvia se le hacía tan melancólica.

Aunque intentase alejar esos oscuros recuerdos de su mente no tenía otros con los que llenarlos. Todo lo que recordaba estaba marcado por el dolor, la angustia y la tristeza.

El timbre sonó sacándole de sus cavilaciones, pero le ignoro, quienquiera que fuese tendría que esperar, incluso si era Green no le abriría. Pero aquel que llamaba a la puerta no parecía estar de acuerdo, el timbre volvió a sonar con más insistencia dejándole claro al pelirrojo que no abriría, Green no llamaría así.

Volvió a acomodarse mientras seguía viendo las gotas caer, al parecer la persona que tocaba el timbre se había cansado dejándole volver a escuchar las gotas chocar contra la ventana.

Miro hacia un lado viendo como Sneasell se acercaba a él acostándose a un lado, el era el único al que podía llamar compañero, había estado con él desde que tenía memoria, cuidándole, haciéndole compañía. Quizás fuese el único al que de verdad podía llamar amigo.

Cuando su vista volvió a la ventana se levanto rápidamente poniéndose en guardia, parecía que tras el cristal empañado se reflejaba una cara, pero no era posible, el se encontraba en el segundo piso.

Afilo los ojos yendo con decisión a la ventana, habían empezado a resonar unos golpecitos en el cristal. Quizás solo era un pokemon, de ser así se aseguraría de que no volviese.

Cuando abrió el cristal se vio empujado hacia adentro por una mano, se levanto rápidamente dispuesto a atacar a aquel que se había colado en su casa pero las gotas de agua que el otro se sacudía le dieron de lleno haciéndole apartarse.

-Ah… que manera de llover- dijo el intruso sentándose en el suelo- estoy empapado.

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte, Gold se encontraba sentado en la alfombra empapándola. Rodo los ojos cerrando la ventana, debió suponer que esto solo podía ser cosa suya, ¿quien si no se colaría una noche de lluvia por su ventana?

-¿Qué haces aquí Gold?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos viendo como Ataro y Pichu hacían los mismos gestos que su entrenador para secarse.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? He venido a visitarte- la respuesta del moreno vino acompañada de una gran sonrisa – Eres un anfitrión desastroso, podrías al menos darme algo para que me secase ¿no?

"Si fuese por mi podrías haberte quedado fuera" pensó mientras se giraba en dirección al armario, saco una toalla que le lanzo a la cabeza provocando sus protestas. Tendría que darle también algo para cambiarse si no quería que empapase toda su casa. No se molesto demasiado en buscar, cualquier cosa valdría.

-¿No podías entrar por la puerta como una persona normal?- pregunto entregándole la ropa.

-Gracias. Bueno, si no me abrías tendría que entrar por otro lado- dicho esto comenzó a desnudarse quitándose la ropa mojada junto con la gorra y las zapatillas- así que entre por la ventana.

-¿No se te ocurrió pensar que podría no estar en casa?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño mientras veía el poco descaro que tenía el oji dorado en desnudarse.

-Bueno había una luz encendida y estabas asomado a la ventana- dijo terminando de vestirse y pasando a secar a sus pokemon- No soy tan tonto como para ver que no estás en casa.

"Pero si lo suficiente como para no comprender que no quiero ver a nadie". Silver bufo yéndose a sentar al mismo sitio que ocupaba antes. El esperaba estar solo, sin ninguna compañía más que la de sus pokemon. Pensando acerca de lo miserable y estúpida que era su vida. Pero como siempre Gold tenía que entrar de un golpe mandando por tierra sus planes.

Los ojos plateados se posaron en la figura del otro que reía junto al pequeño Pichu que disfrutaba de ser secado por la manta y se retorcía entre ella, mientras el Aiphon del moreno bailoteaba alrededor de un confundido Sneasell. Por alguna razón la escena se le hizo tierna y muy dentro de si sintió la envidia crecer.

Se mordió los labios con rabia, así tenia que sentirse tener una familia, formar parte de una. Lo más parecido que el había tenido era a Blue. Una vez estuvo a punto de tenerla reuniéndose con su padre, el cual resulto ser el líder del Team Rocket y que acabo muerto. No podía tener peor mala suerte.

-Hey, ¿Me estas escuchando? – Silver no supo en qué momento Gold se había acercado hasta quedar frente a él con la cara casi pegada a la suya- Tierra llamando a Silver, respondan.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le hizo a un lado con su brazo separándole de él.

-Bueno te estaba hablando y no respondías así que te tuve que sacar de tus pensamientos- dijo restándole importancia y sentándose a su lado. Su cabello aun estaba húmedo y se le pegaba graciosamente a la cara- ¿A qué viene esa cara tan seria?

-No te importa.

-Ya casi se me había olvidado lo simpático que eras- No era que no esperase esa respuesta del pelirrojo, pero siempre obtenía la misma. Por más que inentase acercarse a él siempre le daba con la puerta en las narices- Podrías al menos inventarte otra respuesta.

-¿Quieres otra respuesta? Vale, ahí va: Si te importara te lo diría.

Se giro encaminándose a la puerta, con un poco de suerte Gold se aburriría de su indiferencia y ser marcharía de su casa, pero contrariamente a eso el moreno se levanto siguiéndole.

-¡Es la misma respuesta pero con otras palabras!

Le ignoro hasta llegar a la cocina donde sin prestarle la mas mínima atención a las palabras del moreno se preparo un café. Finalmente Gold dejo de gruñir sentándose en la encimera a su lado.

-Ahora enserio, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Eres demasiado insistente, te he dicho que no te importa.

Esa excusa estaba empezando a cansar al criador, por lo que se bajo de la encimera arrinconando al pelirrojo contra esta.

-Si pregunto es porque me interesa imbécil.

Mas que la respuesta le había sorprendido la expresión de Gold, no le había visto tan serio desde… bueno prácticamente nunca le había visto tan serio. Intento quitarle importancia pero era imposible con esos ojos fijos en el.

-Pues yo no quiero contártelo, ahora apártate –Intento salir de su encerrona pero los brazos del otro se apoyaron en la encimera cortándole el paso- muévete imbécil.

-Aquí el único imbécil que hay eres tu Silver – replico empezado a enfadarse, el se caracterizaba por ser alegre, pero es que ese chico le sacaba de sus casillas- si te lo pregunto es porque me interesa, porque estoy preocupado, ¿Tanto te cuenta entender eso?

-No me vengas con esas ahora, no me interesa nada de eso- se sobresalto cuando el criador le dio un golpe a la encimera.

-Eres un arrogante, un insensible- acabo por cogerle de la camisa- que a ti no te importe el resto del mundo no significa que a nosotros tu tampoco nos importes –respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse- a mi me importas, me importas mucho, pero eres tan orgulloso que no puedes dejar que nadie se acerque a ti.

Acabo por soltarle mientras profería una buena cantidad de insultos dirigidos al pelirrojo. Silver miro al suelo durante un momento, sabía que Gold tenía razón, pero era su forma de ser y no podía cambiar. A su lado Sneasell le tiro del pantalón indicándole que mirase al otro entrenador quien seguía soltando barbaridades.

-Ya lo sé Sneasell- susurro para que solo su compañero le oyese- pero no puedo hacerlo.

El pokemon pareció darse por vencido y salió de la cocina siendo seguido al poco por el pelirrojo. Pero ninguno de los dos contaba con que los pokemon tenían algo en mente. Cuando Silver fue a salir Sneasell se encargo de estirar la cola de Ataro para que el pelirrojo se tropezase, mientras Pichu llamo la atención de su entrenador. El resultado fue un Gold que acabo en el suelo con Silver encima.

-Que daño… -murmuro el moreno- ¿Estas bien?

Silver no podía ni pronunciar una palabra, la cercanía con el moreno le nublaba la vista. Pestañeo un par de veces sin creerse la situación en la que se encontraba. Sentía sus mejillas arder y seguramente Gold lo notase pronto.

-Estas rojo, ¿Te has hecho daño? – pregunto preocupado. Pero el otro no respondió solo se le quedo mirando un momento antes de levantarse de golpe -¿Silver?

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada.

-Pues parecía que no te molestaba mucho estar encima mía- su risa no se hizo esperar. Se levanto dándole una palmada en el hombro- de hecho estabas a gusto.

-Por supuesto que no- con brusquedad quito la mano del moreno de su hombro. No podía admitir que su cercanía le ponía nervioso.

-Bueno di lo que quieras yo sé que es mentira- se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza restándole importancia al asunto.

Estaba harto, harto. Gold se metía en su casa cuando quería, aunque intentase alejarle no había forma humana de alejarle de él. Disfrutaba molestándole, sí, eso no hubiese sido un problema de no haberse dado cuenta de por qué lo hacía. Odiaba saberlo pero odiaba estarlo aun más. El no quería estar enamorado de Gold.

Silver se mordió el labio. No pensó en las consecuencias cuando engancho a Gold por el cuello de su camiseta y le empotro contra la pared. Su respiración se había vuelto rápida. El moreno le miraba sorprendido sin entender a que venía todo eso.

-¿Silver?

-Me tienes harto –Dijo con los ojos llenos de rabia- ¿Por qué cuando quiero estar solo tienes que aparecer? ¿¡Por qué tienes esa maldita capacidad de hacerme olvidar todo lo malo!- por primera vez desde que se conocían Gold no le interrumpió, le dejo hablar sin decir palabra, solo frunciendo el entrecejo- Eres un niñato, un estúpido que no tiene una pizca de inteligencia. ¿Entonces por qué?- notaba su cuerpo temblar y empezaba a dudar que fuese solo por la rabia- ¡Dime por qué no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza!

El puño del pelirrojo se estrello contra la pared justo al lado de la cabeza de Gold quien le miraba impasible. "Seguro que ahora dirá cualquier tontería de las suyas, no es capaz de decir otra cosa". No paso ni un segundo tras su pensamiento cuando las facciones del criador se relajaron mostrando una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿era eso lo que te pasaba?- sonrió mas ampliamente posando la mano sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo revolviéndole el pelo- pensé que era algo mas grave.

La risa de Gold no tardo en inundar la habitación. Oír era risa era como si un rayo de luz se colase dentro de el disipando toda la tristeza y dejándole ver un futuro claro y limpio. Como si el cielo compartiese sus sentimientos la lluvia ceso y una suave luz comenzó a entrar por la ventana.

Al principio solo dos pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas pero pronto otras tantas de sus hermanas las siguieron. Con lentitud apoyo la frente en el hombro del moreno que automáticamente le rodeo con sus brazos.

Gold era pesado, le hacía enfadar con facilidad, torpe, infantil, pervertido. Pero aun con todo eso y más, era su luz.

-Silver- llamo con suavidad- Me gustas.

No respondió, no se sintió capaz, pero esperaba que sus manos apretándole los hombros y sus labios rozando los otros le trasmitiesen a Gold su respuesta. "También me gustas"

Fin


End file.
